1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-layer platter apparatus, more particularly to a multi-layer platter apparatus for receiving peeled shrimps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peeled and cooked shrimps are available from food stores, and are normally placed on a platter when served as a dish on a table. Conventionally, such platter has a body as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The body 11 of the platter 1 includes a top surface 12 and a peripheral flange 13 extending downward from the top surface 12 for enhancing the strength of the body 11. An annular concave portion 14 adjacent to the peripheral flange 13 and an annular convex portion 15 in conjunction with and surrounded by the concave portion 14 are formed on the top surface 12 of the body 11 for positioning the peeled shrimps 16. Since the above described platter 1 has a limited capacity, several platters 1 of shrimps may be required in order to provide sufficient servings of the shrimps. As such, the space required for accommodating the platters 1 increases with the number of the platters 1.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer platter apparatus that occupies a relatively small amount of space on a table while accommodating a relative large quantity of shrimps.
Accordingly, a multi-layer platter apparatus of the present invention comprises: an extensible elongated rod having a plurality of hollow tapered sections which are disposed concentrically one around the other in a retracted position and which are extendable one above the other to an extended position, said tapered sections having recesses and projections such that said recesses of each of said tapered sections interengage said projections of an adjacent one of said tapered sections in the extended position, each of said tapered sections having a tapered outer surface; and a plurality of platters mounted respectively on said tapered sections, each of said platters having a central hole with a tapered inner surface, said tapered inner surface of each of said platters abutting against said outer surface of a respective one of said tapered sections in the extended position.